


Mire

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst, some tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia Hawke finally finds Fenris, unfortunately it's in a battlefield. Takes place after Dragon Age 2, but before Dragon Age: Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mire

Fog hung around even after the rain and it was difficult to see shadows. Hawke was sucking in air as her boots squelched in the mud. She finally found Fenris after they parted ways for a couple months, but their reunion halted when the group of Slavers Fenris had been tailing discovered them. There was one enemy left, but he may as well be a giant. Magic made this man unnaturally large and strong; Hawke knew she cut off a chunk of his back and yet he never faltered.

 

She was exhausted, travelling non-stop for a couple weeks, fighting along the way, and then this confrontation in the slick mud. Hawke grunted when she lifted her right boot and heard the thick wet sound of suction. She had to keep moving, but sliding around didn’t feel comfortable either. Besides, she didn’t want to ram into Fenris, who was possibly to her left. Her mind was diluted with thoughts of a warm, clean bed.

 

There were rapid smacks nearby and Hawke wagered it was Fenris going at full speed towards the enemy. Sure enough, Fenris roared and Hawke saw a bright blue light straight ahead. She cursed under her breath when she noted how far away he was and began running. Hawke stumbled and fell once, the mud was frigid as it soaked into her pants. When she finally could see Fenris’s silver hair, she dug her heels in and slid to a stop.

 

The giant was oozing blood, but still stood and Hawke began grinding her teeth. Fenris was gasping for air and was caked with mud. Still his lyrium tattoos were vibrantly glowing, which gave Hawke a good point to guess where the enemy was. Her muscles twitched from weariness, but she knew that she needed to end this fight soon. Bracing her legs, Hawke jumped at the giant’s back, her dirtied blades poised for a harsh backstab.

 

However, the mud latched onto Hawke’s boots, so she didn’t launch as high as she needed. Instead of hitting the giant’s shoulder blades, she clumsily buried her daggers into his lower back. Even when Fenris tried gaining the giant’s attention with a taunt, he spun around to face Hawke. Her fingers were so stiff, they barely offered much resistance and she lost her blades in the giant’s flesh..

 

She stood before her enemy, dumbfounded and everything seemed to slow down because of the fog. The giant lifted his battle axe high above his head and all Hawke could think about was how she envied his stamina. When the bloodied weapon swung down, Hawke realized she needed to move no matter how tired she was. She sluggishly staggered back, but she saw the blade and then red before falling on her back.

 

Fenris yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw Hawke fall from the giant’s swing. Dropping his maul, Fenris utilized his rage to climb on the giant’s back. Without hesitation, he activated his unique ability and fazed his right hand into that gnarled knot of a head. He made sure the giant felt each of his fingers raking within. Fenris was only satisfied once he heard the monstrous man cry out in agony and then he squashed the brain as if it were a bloated water skin.

 

The rage subsided as Fenris staggered over to Hawke; he could care less about their weapons strewn about. A haggard cry came from his throat when he saw all the blood that gushed from Hawke’s head. He snarled a stream of Tevinter curses at the Slavers, but mostly at himself as he cradled Hawke. There was a long gash that travelled down her armor, yet it did the job of protecting Hawke well, since there wasn’t any blood on her body. But there was still blood coming from her forehead and it was starting to soak her long, black hair. With a trembling hand, Fenris took some torn fabric dangling off of Hawke and ripped it off. He pressed it against the wound, thankful that the mud didn’t reach everywhere.

 

“Ophelia, open your eyes,” Fenris whispered. “Don’t do this.”

 

It had been a couple months, but being apart from Ophelia was always agonizing. He admitted to himself long ago that he had become spoiled. Before, loneliness was a familiar shroud that he didn’t mind wearing, but the years he spent with Ophelia made him despise the thick quiet. While his determination to hunt Slavers was strong, after each skirmish, after the adrenaline rush of victory faded, Fenris’s chest would ache. He would never tell Ophelia, but each time he received a letter, he’d wait a few hours before opening it. All those hours he’d spent fortifying himself in case the news was of Ophelia found dead. But here, in the fog, he had no time to prepare himself; he was raw and exhausted and unwilling to wear that shroud again.

 

A soft moan startled Fenris out of his succession of panicked thoughts. Lazily, Ophelia opened her left eye and was about to ask a question, but Fenris didn’t allow it. He pressed his lips against hers, savoring her shaky sigh and kissed her forehead afterwards. Rain began falling as relief cascaded on Fenris’s shoulders. Ophelia groaned and went to touch where she was struck, but Fenris grabbed her hand to stop her.

 

“Can you open that eye?” Fenris rubbed his thumb in a circular motion inside Ophelia’s palm.

 

While Ophelia enjoyed the buzz she was getting from Fenris’s thumb, the fact it hurt to open her right eye unsettled her. “I...I can’t. It stings too much when I try.” She glanced at her armor and shook her head. “Well it’s better than what could’ve been.”

 

Fenris glared at her. “Don’t even joke.” He scolded harshly and released Ophelia’s hand.

 

The rain made Fenris’s hair cling and frame his face, but it didn’t hide the few tears that slipped from his eyes. Ophelia sat up, feeling Fenris’s arms guiding and steadying her the entire time. “I’m sorry, Fenris. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ophelia whispered and kissed the corner of his mouth, as she did so many years ago.

 

“We should probably get out of this rain.” Fenris murmured against Ophelia’s mouth. “Can you walk?”

 

Ophelia smirked, “Since I was about three years old.” She chuckled when Fenris rolled his eyes.

 

Even though it was downpouring, Ophelia welcomed it wholeheartedly, since the mud thinned out. Fenris retrieved his maul and handed the gore covered daggers back to their owner. To ease Fenris’s mind, Ophelia kept one hand pressed firmly against the soaked cloth as they trudged towards a cobblestone road.

 

The nearby village’s innkeeper was going to have a field day upon seeing these two, Ophelia knew it, but she earned enough coin to shut up anyone who dared to block her from a big, fluffy bed.

 

* * *

 

“Amazing what a long soak in the tub can do.” Ophelia mused drowsily and gently brushed her fingers over the bandages above her right eye and right cheek. “Like wash out all the mud and blood caked in my right eye.” She heard a low, disgusted groan next to her on the large bed.

 

Fenris was laying on his back, his arms covering his eyes. “You’re still seeing a healer tomorrow.”

 

“But you did such a good job and I can see out of it.” Ophelia turned on her side so that she was facing him. “Right now I see a very handsome, very naked man lying next to me.”

 

A soft scoff came from the ex-slave and he removed his arms so that he could look at Ophelia. “You do need your eyes checked. I’m not naked.” He smirked when Ophelia maneuvered so that she was almost on top of him.

 

“Not yet.” Ophelia snorted when Fenris shook his head.

 

“Sleep first.” He ordered.

 

Ophelia sighed and went back to her side of the bed, making sure her back was turned to Fenris. It was only a few moments before she felt Fenris’s arm wrap around her. She placed her hand on top of his and closed her eyes.

 

“I missed you.” Fenris murmured against Ophelia’s ear.

 

“I missed you too.” Ophelia mumbled and smiled when she heard him sigh in relief.

 

Warmth weighed down on Ophelia’s temples, gently pushing her backwards into the realm of sleep.

 

 


End file.
